Strawberry Cupcakes
by Peppermint Bat
Summary: Valentine's day special ( I Don't know how to write descriptions) …. My 1st Fanfiction. Reviews very much appreciated!


Strawberry Cupcakes.

It's been 2 weeks since Marceline moved to OOO, the biggest city in the state, trying to further her musical career. Her first weeks were spent unpacking, finding a part time job, and looking for band gigs. Since she was finally settled, she decided to go out after a gig to explore the huge city, beginning with Old Town. She started down the side walk with her bass slung over her shoulder, long hair tied back into a messy ponytail with bangs slightly covering emerald eyes, Black hoodie hung open showing a red tank top, wearing ripped blacked jeans and red boots.

An elegant, old fashioned, red-stoned bakery with pink and white trimming caught her eye, emitting a delicious aroma that caught her nose with a wonderful surprise, which peaked her interest. She found herself in front of the "Candy Kingdom, Sweets and Pastries".

As Marceline pushed the door open and stepped into the bakery, the door hit a bell, loudly announcing her presence. As if on cue a younger women wearing an apron walked in through the back room holding a tray of freshly baked and papered cupcakes. The young women caught Marceline's eyes, she had strawberry blond hair tide back into a cute pony tail, fair skin littered with freckles and blue rimmed glasses overtop of beautiful blue eyes. Marceline didn't realize she was staring.

"Welcome to the Candy Kingdom. May I help you?" The young women tilted her head to her right and smiled, causing Marceline's heart to flutter.

"_God, she has a really cute smile,_" Marceline thought to herself, unaware that she was being talked to.

"Umm …miss? May I help you?" the young women said this time with a little concern, brows knitted, still smiling but no longer tilting her head. This snapped Marceline out of her trance.

"OH, ummm…." Marceline panicked, "I was… I was…. Ummm …. LOOKING AT THOSE LOVELY CUPCAKES! They look and smell delicious. W-what are they?" Marceline asked, stuttering awkwardly with one hand pointing at the tray filled with cupcakes in the young women's hands, as she scratched the back of her head with the other out of embarrassment.

"Oh? Well these are our specialty. They're strawberry cupcakes topped with vanilla icing and then freshly cut strawberries are placed on top." She said as she held a single cupcake up before placing it and the others in a display platter on the front desk. This snapped Marceline out of her awkward trance.

"Oh really!? Those are my favorite! I'll take 2!" Marceline said excitedly, lifting 2 fingers up. This made the young women giggle at her drastic mood change, which in turn made Marceline blush and look at anything that wasn't the women in front of her. The young women began carefully boxing the 2 cupcakes.

Trying to get rid of the awkward silences the woman began to speak. "So, you play music?" she asked as she continued to box the cupcakes.

"Uh um, yes?"

"You sound unsure," she asked smiling, as she finished boxing the cupcakes. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"No, just the cupcakes." Marceline began to search her pocket for her wallet. "_And your number…._" Marceline thought to herself. "And yes I do play. I play bass. Well, I play anything with strings, but the bass is my favorite…"

"Oh really! That's amazing." This peaked the girl's interest. "Do you ever play around here?"

Marceline began to fiddling with her wallet. " uhh …. ya. I actually just finished one about an hour ago. Over at the Viola," Marceline blushed. "I'm going to be playing there most evenings and nights now. "

"Oh, that's wonderful! I guess we will be seeing more of each other, then. My friend Lady and her boyfriend run it. I go there most evenings." She said smiling. "My name is Bonnibel, and you?" she asked. Smiling and tilting her head to her right, making Marceline's heart flutter again.

"It's Marceline… I-I Look forward to it". Marceline gave a small smile, blushing and still fiddling with her wallet. Feeling awkward in the siltation, Marceline attempted to change the subject. "S-so… Bonnibel, how much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house, don't worry about it," Bonnibel tilted her head once again. This time a stray hair fell from behind her ear, causing Marceline's heart to race, and she felt her face heat up.

"Uhhh , umm. Are… are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," she brushes the strain of hair back behind her ear. "Are you alright?"

"Y-YES, I'm fine. Just a… a…. a little upset stomach… Ya, an upset stomach." Marceline said as she grabbed her stomach with one hand and used the other to wave in the air to dismiss the subject. "Th-thanks for the cupcakes… W-well it was nice meeting you, but I have to go… I guess I will see you sometime soon?" she said as she put her wallet away and grabbed the box containing the strawberry cupcakes.

"Yes, and I look forward to it. Well, I hope you feel better. And I hope you enjoy your cupcakes. Take care!" Bonnibel said as she waved good bye as Marceline started heading for the door.

"Thanks again. I-I look forward to seeing you again sometime. Bye," Marceline said as she pushed open the door, waving good bye to Bonnibel before walking outside, around the corner and out of Bonnibel's view and leaning on a wall. "Smooth, Marceline, smooth…" she muttered under her breath. "Real smooth…" She put one hand on her forehead before taking a deep breath and sighing. "That was a complete disaster…. How is it I managed to be such a wreck in there…? Hopefully I get to make another and more improved impression on Bonnibel the next time I see her. Next time, I won't be caught off guard…" she told herself before sighing once more. Kicking an empty can and heading home with the box of cupcakes in hand.

* * *

Marceline was right. She did get a second chance, and she didn't waste it. A couple days later she was performing at the Viola when Bonnibel walked in, sitting down in front of the bar with one of her employers, Lady. When Marceline finished she sat down beside Bonnibel and they started talking. Marceline was being more collected, managed not to embarrass herself too often in front of Bonnibel. They really hit it off, becoming friends quickly.

Marceline would often go to the bakery after her evening gigs or work, ordering the same cupcakes each day. Marceline and Bonnie would end up going into the backroom during Bonnibel's breaks, chatting and eating a late lunch while Bonnibel's Uncle Peter served the customers. At night they would meet up at the Viola. After Marceline finished playing they would hang out with their friends, chat and eat dinner before going their separate ways. This pattern happened for several months. With each day spent with Bonnibel, Marceline felt her small crush turn into something more. Over and over again she tried asking Bonnibel out on a date but every time she tried she would lose the nerve both out of fear of rejection and the fear of hurting or losing their friendship.

It was now Saturday February 7th, a week before Valentine's Day. Marceline told herself she would ask Bonnibel to be her valentine on Monday, the next time she went to her Bakery. She tried her hardest to find a fancy way to ask Bonnie. She decided to write and perform a song. She made drafts upon drafts trying to find the right words and notes to use. After many, many hours of writing and practicing both lyrics and chords, Marceline finally found something she thought was perfect.

Feeling happy from this small step, Marceline thought she would treat herself with some fast-food that night. Unaware to her she wouldn't be returning that night, or for several nights. After grabbing her food, she set for the path home. She was walking down the crosswalk when all of a sudden, a car swerved around the corner. The driver, going too fast to see Marceline crossing the street, wasn't able to swerve in time. Marceline had went flying, Breaking her right arm and hitting her head. She remembered nothing about the events after she was hit. She spent 4 days unconscious and another 2 days in the hospital, before she was able to go back home on Friday - the day before Valentine's Day. This made her feel like it was too late and lost all resolve to ask Bonnibel to be her valentine. But she was unaware of a "Candy Kingdom" pastry box that had been placed in front of her apartment door that Sunday night, after she had left.

* * *

Keys jingled as Marceline walked into the elevator, pressing the button for the 17th floor. She leaned back on the elevator wall, sighing as she watched the lights light up as the elevator ascended. Her right arm was in a black cast going up past her elbow, hung in a sling, as she thought about all the events of the past week, about how she would no longer be able to play her bass for the months to come and about how she had lost her chances to ask out Bonnibel for Valentine's Day. So many things raced through her mind, before being snapped out of her thoughts as the door to the elevator began to open. Pushing herself off the wall she left the elevator and walked down the hallway, keys still jingling in her left hand.

As she walked, she thought about all the work she had missed and all the work she will miss over at the Viola. With her phone being destroyed in the accident she had no way of contacting her boss and friend, Jake. She decided on heading out there tomorrow morning. It was Friday night, a bit after 10 pm before she made it back to her apartment door.

In front of the door was a large "Candy Kingdom" cupcake box. From it came a foul odour that Marceline guessed was because it was left out for several days. Knitting her eyebrows, Marceline opened her apartment door before leaning over and grabbing the box with her left hand, walking to the kitchen and placing it on the table. After getting out of her winter clothing she returned back to the table. Being curious, Marceline opened the box, the smell of moldy cupcakes and rotten strawberries becoming stronger. Seeing what was inside made Marceline freeze, face going red and butterflies filling her stomach.

Inside the Box were a dozen cupcakes covered in vanilla icing with cut strawberries spelling out the words "Will you be my Valentine?" Marceline's lips parted into a huge smile as she read the words made out of the now rotten strawberries. As quickly as the butterflies had come, they had vanished and were replaced with distress.

How long have these been outside her door? What must Bonnibel think? That she has been avoiding her? Or did one of their friends discover what had happened and told the others? "Dammit …" Marceline sighed out loud. It was too late for Marceline to be knocking on Bonnibel's apartment door and she had no way of calling her. Take a deep breath and letting out a long sigh Marceline decided she would go to the bakery in the morning before heading to the Viola.

Feeling worse than before and wanting to get up early in the morning, Marceline decided to turn in for the night. With some difficulty, Marceline got changed into her sleepwear, brushed her teeth, and lay down in bed. Unable to sleep, Marceline thought about how she would make it up to Bonnibel. And knowing Bonnibel, Marceline knew she would understand the situation and forgive her. However knowing this didn't help Marceline feel any less guilty. With one last sigh Marceline rolled over and closed her eyes for the night.

* * *

With snow crunching under her red boots, Marceline made her way down Old Town to the "Candy Kingdom" bakery. With the familiar scent in the air, a million butterflies flew into Marceline's stomach. As she reached the door, she took a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves. "Here it goes…" She said under her breath watching the white air escape her lips, before she pushed open the door and stepped in.

Marceline's ears were greeted with the familiar sound of the bell as she walked into the shop. Neither Bonnibel nor Peter were at the front counter. As to be expected, because technically they weren't open for another 24 minutes. Marceline made her way to the front counter before Bonnibel emerged from the back room. "Sorry, we're not open y-yet….. Marceline?!" she exclaimed, face becoming flushed.

"H-hey, Bonnie." Marceline said as she reached the counter.

"W-what are doing here….." Bonnie trailed off as she tried to avoid looking at Marceline.

"I came to talk to you… about the cupcakes….. I-if it's not to l-late I-I wa-"

Bonnie cut Marceline off. "L-look…. About the cupcakes… I'm… I'm sorry. I really over stepped my bounds…" Bonnie said as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"No, Bonnie listen-" Marceline tried to speak before being cut off once again by Bonnie.

"I- I know it must have been really awkward and be really awkward now…. B-but… I h-hope it wouldn't be t-too much to.… I-if we can still be f-friends…."

"Look, Bonnie please listen I-"

"But I understand completely if you don't want to…"

"Bonnie!"

"I just want you to know I-I'm sorry… I-" This time Bonnie was the one to be cut off.

"I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR VALENTINE!" Marceline shouted in an attempt to get Bonnies attention.

"W-what?!" Bonnie now looked Marceline in the eyes. Before looking at her fidgeting fingers "B-but… you never called me back…. Never came to the bakery…never showed up to work at the Viola…never answered any of my texts….. you've been avoiding me… haven't you?"

"No, I haven't! I haven't been home since Sunday night. I got into an accident… I was in the hospital for most of the week, and I just got home last night…. My phone was smashed to bits," Marceline said as she removed her casted arm from her coat and began waving it around as proof. "I'm really sorry that I made you feel that way. I would never have done anything like that, to you of all people on purpose. I swear," Marceline said with all seriousness as she looked into Bonnie's eyes.

"W-what?! Are you alright!" Bonnie made her way around the counter and began examining Marceline's arm. "What happened?!" Bonnie looked up in concern.

"Oh nothing really. I was walking home and got hit by a car, it was no-"

"YOU WERE HIT BY A CAR!? How is that nothing, Marcy?!"

"I-it was…. Look I'm fine now. Really." Marceline smiled halfheartedly.

"But-" Bonnie was cut off once again.

"Really! I'm fine," Marceline said as she looked down at Bonnie, placing her left hand on one of Bonnie's hands that held her cast, in an attempt to reassure her. In return, Bonnie looked down at their hands moving hers to intertwine her right hand's fingers in Marceline's left hand as she continued to hold Marceline's arm in the cast. This action made them both blush deeply. "S-So… ummm. If you d-don't have any plans t-tonight… you wanna g-go out for d-dinner?" Marceline stuttered, feeling more butterflies than ever before in her stomach.

Bonnie tightened her grip on Marceline's hands. Marceline felt her heart skip a beat, as Bonnie looked up at her, she had the most beautiful smile Marceline had ever seen. "I would love to," she said with a giggle as she tilted her head in the way that caused Marceline's heart to flutter.

"W-would you like to go to Shelby's Diner? They have the best spaghetti in town. I-I know it's your favourite." Feeling like her heart would explode, Marceline shifted her eyes away from Bonnie's and down to their hands.

"That would be wonderful, but wouldn't all of the tables be reserved by now?" Bonnie asked with a hint of disappointment.

"Well, f-funny story… I-I was going to ask you on Monday, and I was so confident that I would woo you over with the song I had written that you would defiantly say yes, so I had made reservations….hahaha…." Marceline trailed off.

"Really!?"

"Yup," Marceline looked at Bonnies eyes. A small smile formed on her lips and brows knitted in embarrassment.

This action caused Bonnie to giggle some more. "Well that fixes that problem."

"The Reservations at 6:30. I hope that's alight?"

"Of course! I will close up early or I'll have Peter run the shop for the rest of the evening."

"Great, I'll stop by around 6, if that's alright?"

"Of course," Bonnie said tilting her head once again.

As they finished up their plans the bell rang behind Marceline, signaling a customer had entered the shop. Bonnie looked over her shoulder and at the clock mounted on the wall. It was 9:06. The bakery was officially open, and that cued Bonnie to go back to work.

"I'll see you at 6," Bonnie said as she let go of Marceline's hands.

"See you at 6," Marceline said with a small smile, disappointed that they had to end their conversation and the now lack of contact. She did her coat back up and was heading to the door when she felt a tug on her left coat sleeve.

"Wait," Bonnie said as she pulled Marceline around. Before Marceline was able to say anything, Bonnie placed a light kiss on Marceline's cheek before turning around again and heading for the back room. "I expect you to perform that song you wrote for me when you're better!" she said, giggling, before vanishing behind the kitchen door. Marceline stood there dumbfounded, her mouth open agape, fingers fidgeting nervously, and her thoughts going a thousand miles a minute.

The man that had just entered, snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright, Miss?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Marceline looked at him with the biggest smile she ever had. "Actually, I've never been better," she replied, giggling, as she turned toward the door and skipped right on through.

The End


End file.
